


Five Nights at Freddy’s: LEMONS (Female Animatronics x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Fanfiction, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Furries, Harem, Multi, Smut, genderbent, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: After being fired from his job, (F/N) walks in on his girlfriend cheating on him with one of his best friends. He soon kicks them out of his apartment without any of their clothes.Frustrated, he later finds a job offer at a local pizzeria not too far from where he lives.Not thinking much of it, he calls the pizzeria and somehow gets the job by just saying hello. Whether or not this job seems fishy, (F/N) doesn't care at this point and just needs something to clear his mind.
Kudos: 12





	1. Night 1

Before it was midnight, (F/N) had just arrived at the local pizzeria known as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". As soon as he stepped out of his vehicle with his current attire consisting of: a sky blue, long sleeve dress shirt with a name tag on his left breast, matching with the color of his navy blue slacks and ending it off with a pair of dark dress shoes, he noticed the lack of life around the building.

"And children like coming to this place? I'll never understand why." (F/N) said to himself, adjusting his sky blue hat before heading towards the main entrance. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single key, sliding the metallic instrument into its slot and turned it to where a small "click" was heard, signifying that the door was now unlocked.

After putting the key back in his pocket, (F/N) pushed the door open to hear a bell ding above, letting it ding again once the door automatically closes itself shut. (F/N) reached over for a switch to turn on the lights, but found that after a couple flips, the lights weren't turning on.

"Great." (F/N) thought before pulling out his phone and selecting the flashlight icon on his screen. While navigating through the darkness with the help of his trusty phone, (F/N) noticed three feminine looking animatronics on stage. Never really heard of this place, didn't really know much about these animatronics. But what he could say is that they're obviously inappropriate for children with their: huge breasts, hourglass shape figures, well-rounded rears, thick looking thighs

On closer inspection, he couldn't help but find them, beautiful, in a totally not weird way considering their lifeless animatronics and that they're meant for the entertainment of children, and he should stop talking before he sounds like a pervert.

Anyways, (F/N) finds himself inside the parts and service room, where he later finds another door leading downstairs where the generator lies, once he gets the generator going, he can hear the lights turn on from above. (F/N) hurriedly rushes back upstairs from the creepy basement and heads towards the office where he would start his new job. It takes (F/N) a while to take in the office, find a tablet from the desk before him and take a seat on the rolling chair where he lets out a tired sigh.

Before (F/N) could do anything, the phone suddenly rang, startling him in the process as the atmosphere was dead silent. He goes over towards the desk with the help of his rolling chair, and pushes a button for a message left by someone.

"Hello, hello?" Called out the voice of a male from the machine. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." He said.

"You couldn't have told me it over the phone?" (F/N) asked with an unamused look and tone of voice, causing him to cross his arms while leaning back against the chair, leaving the tablet to rest on his lap.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact-" (F/N) presses the fast-forward button in order to speed things up. "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for-" he once again pressed fast-forward till something caught his attention. "Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night,"

"Fuck you mean "quirky"?" (F/N) asked, sitting straight up with eyes widened upon discovering this fact.

"So, remember that these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." The phone guy continued on. "So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." He added, causing (F/N) to already feel himself start to panic at just the thought of those animatronics roaming around.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." The phone guy chuckled.

"Did this motherfucker just laugh!?" He questioned, feeling himself shake at just the thought of those animatronic babes stuffing him into a suit where his eyes and teeth could-

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, the first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The machine ended the phone guy's message, leaving a distraught (F/N) literally sitting on the edge of his seat with the tablet on his lap as his face was covered by his hands.

"Okay, I can just leave this place and never come back, right? But what if they put this on my permanent record that I quit on the first day!? I'll never be able to find another job if I quit now!" He muttered to himself as multiple thoughts raced in his mind, leaving him vulnerable to the sound of gentle footsteps coming his way.

Upon hearing those footsteps, (F/N) sharply turned his head to the left to see one of the animatronics known as Bonnie, standing on the other side of the large, square window. He swiftly makes his way towards the control panel where two buttons lay, the first to open/close the door and the second to turn the lights on and off in the hallway.

But once his fingertips pushed the button optioned to close the door, the button made a strange sound in which he never heard in his life. (F/N) continued on pressing the button in hopes of keeping the killer animatronic out of the office, but it was no use as the door wasn't able to come down.

This current predicament gave Bonnie enough time to enter the office unnoticed, while (F/N) repeatedly smashed his fingertips against the button. Bonnie, who was now standing behind the panicking (F/N), couldn't help but let out an amused giggle at his comedic situation. Which in turn caused him to completely stop at what he was doing and slowly turn his chair around to see the busty animatronic staring down at him as she towered over him. (F/N) felt sweat drop from the side of his face as he stared back up at the intimidating bunny, who would blink like any normal person would. She then swiftly dropped to her knees, and took his breath away by capturing his lips in a soft, but gentle kiss.

As if time has stopped, (F/N)'s body tensed up the moment Bonnie pressed her lips against his. He couldn't help but stare at the bunny animatronic, who had her eyes closed shut, seemingly enjoying the kiss more than him. It wasn't long before Bonnie pulled herself away from (F/N), who stared at her with a fearful expression. This caused Bonnie to pout at him before letting out a small sniffle as she brought both hands up to hide her face. (F/N) watched Bonnie "sob" into her hands, clearly upset at his response to her innocent kiss.

After letting out a deep sigh, he reached over towards Bonnie's wrist and took them in hand. Bonnie quit sniffling, and raised her head from her hands as she stared at him. It was then (F/N)'s turn to take Bonnie by surprise and pressing his lips against hers, which caused her eyes widen, but flutter shut while snaking her arms around his neck, turning her head to the side in deepening the kiss with her tongue finding her way inside of (F/N)'s mouth. (F/N) unfortunately found himself getting aroused by the heated make out session, softly groaning in the kiss as his pants felt very tight around his erection.

Luckily for him, Bonnie reached for his fly and pulled down just enough for her hand to reach inside his pants. (F/N) pulled away from Bonnie's lips, gasping at the feel of her cold, metallic fingers brushing against the side of his member. Bonnie gazes into (F/N)'s (E/C) with a warm smile across her face, revealing to have his erect member in hand. She stared down at the throbbing muscle with a hungry look in her eyes, causing her to sexually bite her bottom lip.

Starting with a handjob, Bonnie watches as the tip of his member becomes covered and uncovered from the foreskin reeling back and forth each time she slowly strokes him. (F/N) quietly moans under his breath, feeling pleasure slowly increase throughout his body while Bonnie continues to jerk him off. He then witness Bonnie engulfs the entirety of his member in her surprisingly warm and wet mouth.

This sudden action caused (F/N) to grip the sides of the rolling chair as he let out a loud moan, watching Bonnie stare at him with his dick in her mouth. Hearing (F/N)'s moan encouraged Bonnie to take it a step further and began to quickly bob her head. (F/N) groaned in pleasure from the sudden blowjob, letting simple logic fall from the back of his mind since he's being pleasured by an animatronic, who isn't supposed to know or act this way at a place meant for children.

After a while, (F/N) clenched his teeth at the sudden increase of pleasure due to Bonnie bobbing her head faster and faster, which left him no chance to warn the animatronic as he felt himself beginning to climax. But she quickly pulled away from his member with a loud "pop" echoing the room. (F/N) wanted to know why she didn't let him cum, until he watched as Bonnie placed herself against the checkerboard floor, placing one hand above her breasts as she used her fingertips to spread her soaked pussy lips with her legs already spread out. Bonnie bit her lip once again, feeling herself get even more wet from the sight of (F/N)'s throbbing cock coated in her saliva glistening under the light.

Feeling his heart skip a beat from the sight of Bonnie's vagina, caused his member to throb in need of Bonnie. With that, (F/N) stood from his seat and approached the bunny animatronic presenting herself to him. He planted his hand on Bonnie's thigh, feeling his hand get slightly cold from the metallic limb, but once he rubbed the tip of his member against her vagina, it was completely different. (F/N) was amazed that even though she's an animatronic, parts of her body felt exactly as if it was a young woman laying before him.

Whoever made this animatronic like this, they're seriously without a doubt, a pervert. If they built this animatronic like this, (F/N) wonders if the rest are alike with Bonnie here, who placed a hand in the back of his head and pulled in for another deep kiss. But right now, (F/N) didn't care about it anymore as he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, cause all he wanted to do was fuck this enticing animatronic with everything he's got.

The two didn't leave each other's lips as (F/N) began to rub the tip of his member under Bonnie's dripping folds, till he found the entrance to her vagina and slowly pushed himself inside.

Both (F/N) and Bonnie threw their heads back in pleasure once the rest of his cock made its way inside of Bonnie's warm and tight cavern. (F/N) began to softly pant as he stared into Bonnie's half-lidded eyes, watching her pant as well. She nodded her head for him to continue, encouraging him to pull a bit of his cock out of her vagina, before pushing himself back in and beginning his set of thrusts.

The sounds of flesh clapping against whatever Bonnie was made of filled the room, following moans coming from a buck-naked (F/N) with his clothes sprawled out across the floor. While Bonnie couldn't exactly moan for unknown reasons, but her expression speaks for itself as it she's also enjoying this as well, with her eyes gazing into his while her lips were apart to let out empty moans of pleasure. (F/N) would further increase the animatronic's pleasure by grasping one of Bonnie's bouncing breasts, but while he was fondling her soft, plump asset, he noticed something pop up and it was indeed a nipple. He hungrily engulfed her erect nipple into his mouth, sucking on the small piece of flesh, earning a tight grip on his shoulders from Bonnie.

Which in turn, caused him to quicken his pace even further till the sound of his balls clapping against her ass cheeks could be heard, skyrocketing both Bonnie's and (F/N)'s ecstasy to the point where they could feel them reach their limit. But as soon as Bonnie's vagina began to clamp itself down onto (F/N)'s member. It was over for him as he had no chance to warn Bonnie of his incoming climax as his mind was clouded with lust.

Which she knew by feeling (F/N)'s cock twitch, signifying he was about to reach his climax. She then swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist before smashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. (F/N) couldn't warn Bonnie in time due to having been silent by her kiss, resulting in him emptying his load into Bonnie's vagina. Bonnie threw her head back in pure ecstasy, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head while her tongue hung out of her mouth once she climaxed.

After the end of the sexual high, the pair of lovers stared into one another, with (F/N) having no fearful in his expression whatsoever, while Bonnie lovingly gazed into his eyes with heart-shaped pupils as her lips curled into a seductive grin.

"I think," he mentally began. "This job isn't going to be so bad." He thought, hearing the sound of a bell chiming 6 AM.


	2. Night 2

After finishing up his shift, (F/N) didn't hesitate on ditching a cum-filled Bonnie with his clothes held tightly against his chest, before unlocking his car, and sped off towards home. Not because he's one of those types of guys that has a one night stand. But it's because the person working the day shift was coming in, and he did not want to explain on how he just had sex with an animatronic meant to entertain kids.

On the way home, countless thoughts raced through (F/N)'s head as he parked his car, and checked for anybody around before exiting his vehicle and into his apartment complex. (F/N) hurriedly rushed up the stairs since any can use the elevator, plus no one really uses the stairs so, not a hard choice to really.

Anyways, (F/N) managed to enter his apartment without any complications whatsoever, or so he thought. Since while being in the bathroom for a shower, he'd ran into another problem - his boner. He couldn't get the image of Bonnie's voluptuous body and the feeling of her warm vagina. Even though she's an animatronic, she was a very attractive one at that. 

Not only that, but he's also had sex with her on the first day on the job. (F/N) wanted to call it quits right then and there as the streams of warm water drenched his body from head to toe. But he couldn't do it, or else the owner of the restaurant would put that on his record. Making it hard for him to find another job if he quit.

So for now, (F/N) decided to stick with his current job until the end. He trailed his eyes downwards to find his boner turn flaccid. Looks like thinking about his employment help instead of anything sexual - and here we go again.

The next day, well night, whatever. (F/N) entered the pizzeria after parking his vehicle in the parking out. With a long sigh escaping his lips, he took a seat on the slightly warm rolling chair before placing the tablet on his lap. And waited for the so-called "phone guy" instructions in another call, which soon began ringing.

"Speak of the Devil." (F/N) said, gripping onto the side of the tablet before rolling over towards the table and pressed a button on the phone.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" The phone guy said both surprised and proud from the sound of it.

"Fuck you." (F/N) said while flicking the caller off as he wheeled himself back towards his original position.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and her friends tend to become more active as the week progresses." He added, earning a groan from (F/N), who's having an attitude for some reason.

"Great." (F/N) said before checking the cameras one by one.

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place." He said.

"No shit." (F/N) spat, placing the tablet back on his lap after checking the cameras.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy herself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard she becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" Phone guy said, sounding like he was trying to make a joke out of his warming which (F/N) didn't find assuming whatsoever. "I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights." He said which quickly caught (F/N)'s attention. "There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights." He said, causing (F/N) to slowly wheel himself towards each door before quickly turning the lights on and off. "Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time." He continued.

"Wait... "Pirate Cove"?" (F/N) said, quoting the phone guy. "Isn't that where Foxy is?" He asked himself before checking Cam 1C to see the curtains on Pirate Cove closed. 

"The character in there seems unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." Phone guy said before ending the call, leaving (F/N) to fend for himself once again on another night.

While (F/N) was listening to the sounds of pots and pans on Cam 6, a shadowy figure was inches away from the entrance to the office. But thanks to the camera, he was able to see Bonnie right outside the door. (F/N) acted quick and brought the door down with the push of a button. A sigh of relief escaped his lips after breaking the space between him and Bonnie.

Once he pushed the light, (F/N) watched the bunny animatronic through the window, and watched as she pointed at him and at her before clasping her hands together. Bonnie then decided to finish it off with a small smile and a quick wink, which (F/N) politely declined her invitation for sex. He witnessed the animatronic's smile quickly turn into a frown as she dropped her hands to the side. She'd soon hang her head before turning her body around and walked out of sight.

As Bonnie's body was enveloped in darkness, (F/N) couldn't help but feel a bit saddened at possibly hurting the animatronic's feelings, but while he was regretting his decision. He failed to realize that another animatronic had entered the office.

The intruder stood behind (F/N) till his chair bumped into something solid, leaving his blood to quickly turn cold. He couldn't help but instinctively turn his head over his shoulder and come face to face with Chica's underboob. A dark shade of red crept upon (F/N)'s face, causing him to stammer his words before wheeling himself away from the animatronic.

But before (F/N) could do anything like go into panic mode, he watched as Chica held an open box of freshly made pizza in one hand. Chica decided to take action by taking a couple steps towards (F/N) and held the pizza towards him. He glanced at both the pizza and the animatronic as he sat still in his seat. It was obvious that she was offering it to him, but who knows if the pizza could be a trap. Guess he won't know unless he accepts the animatronic's offering.

Slowly, (F/N)'s hand inched towards the pizza, which Chica immediately closed the box before (F/N) could get the chance. He glanced at Chica with sweat beginning to form on his cheek, but saw that she walked over to the table and placed the pizza down. Chica then turned her body around in order to face (F/N) before undoing her bib which said "Let's Fuck!", and question it since he could've swore it said, "Let's Party!".

Anyways, once Chica let her bib fall to the floor to show off her large, perky breasts with nipples already erect due to the sudden loss of her so-called clothing, she also went along as to remove her beak and reveal her plump lips which a certain celebrity would kill for. (F/N) swallowed whatever was left in his throat, watching the half-naked animatronic approached him. Chica gently placed her hand on the side (F/N)'s face before pressing her lips against his.

While (F/N) was kissing Chica, he couldn't help but think whatever he does, sex will always be the end result. So he might as well just enjoy himself with these animatronics throwing themselves at him for whatever reason. Chica was the first to break away from the short, but sweet kiss as she licked her lips before taking a step back and hooked the edge of her pink panties with her thumbs. (F/N) watched the animatronic remove the final piece of clothing right in front of him.

Chica then walked towards (F/N) with her panties in hand before shoving the discarded piece of fabric down in one of his shirt's pockets. Once his eyes made contact with hers, she pecked his lips and grabbed his hand with a gentle grip. She led him towards the other side of the office before taking a seat on the table, which surprisingly held her weight. (F/N) noticed the animatronic smiling down at him as she began to unbuckle his belt till his erect member sprout out after his pants were brought down, causing her smile to widen.

After a while, (F/N) pumped his hips like a piston as he thrusted his cock in and out of Chica's vagina. He'd notice that she was even tighter than Bonnie for some reason, which led him to think if they're all just unique. Chica notice (F/N) was focusing other than pleasing her, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck before pulling his face into her bouncing bust. This action proved to be successful when (F/N)'s pace began to quicken as his balls began to slap against her rear, emitting a different sound other than flesh against flesh.

It wasn't long before (F/N) felt his limit nearing, which didn't go unnoticed by Chica as she felt his cock twitch inside her vagina. Chica then swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms were still around his neck. (F/N) couldn't see it, but he had Chica's tongue hang out of her mouth with half-lidded eyes as his face was still buried in her bust.

Once (F/N) quickened his pace even more, he caused Chica to throw her head back in ecstasy, feeling her vagina clamp down on his cock before climaxing. He brought himself down a final time before pumping his seed deep within Chica's vagina, causing her to release her juices all over his cock. Slowly pulling himself out of Chica, he watched the animatronic scoop up some of his seed with two fingers before ingesting it. Chica grew a small, seductive grin as her heart-shaped pupils stared at (F/N) with a hungry look for more.

After a while, (F/N) sat back in his chair, but this time, he was sitting next to Chica as she stayed at her current position on the table. The two lovers indulged themselves with the box of pizza Chica brought before sex. Luckily for them, the pizza was still warm. (F/N) took another bite of his slice, taking another glance at Chica from time to time as she ate her pizza while still in the nude.

You know, the thought of these animatronics being alive and sentient never left (F/N)'s mind. He never thought they were possible to exist, yet here he is, eating pizza with one of them as she used his seed as a form dressing on her pizza by squeezing small amounts out of her oozing vagina before scooping some with two fingers and coating parts of her slice. Chica appeared to enjoy the mixed taste of his seed on her pizza as she had a close eyed smile with each bite.

(F/N) couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the animatronic as he finished his slice before cleaning the sides of his mouth with a napkin Chica provided afterwards. Curiosity was aching him to question on how these animatronics came to be.

But before he could even ask, the familiar sound of a bell chime could be heard. The two lovers turned their head at one another, staring into each other's eyes as (F/N)'s watch emitted the sound. Chica leaned close to (F/N), cupping his cheek with one hand, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. He watched as she gave him a warm smile before hopping off the sturdy table. She bent over in order to grab her bib off of the floor, her beak and a box of unfinished pizza which were both sitting on the table before exiting the office with a sway of her hips as darkness enveloped her body.

And with that, (F/N)'s left with another boner - great.


	3. Night 3

Once (F/N)'s erection decided to go flaccid, he exited the building and locked it up before heading home. Inside the apartment, he headed towards the bathroom for a shower. But while in the midst of undressing, a pair of pink panties somehow manages to slip out of the pocket of his shirt.

(F/N) noticed the fallen piece of fabric before quickly reminiscing the intimacy time he had with Chica. As soon as he picked up the moist cloth, a part of him wanted to simply toss it out, while the other part of him suggested he might as well just keep it.

Honestly, (F/N) was both exhausted and sleepy to even care. So he just tossed it aside, which unknowingly landed on the edge of the coffee table. All for anyone to see once they enter the apartment.

As the Sun shined outside, (F/N) was sound asleep inside his apartment with the curtains shut in his room. But a knock decided to disturb his slumber if he choose to acknowledge it, to which he didn't and resumed sleeping.

Until the knocking continued in which finally set him awake, causing him to groan as he sat up from his bed and began approaching the door while rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his hand. Not even caring about the state of his bed hair once he turned the knob and pulled the door ajar.

"Hello?" (F/N) greeted, trying to hide the irritation in his voice as he adjusted his vision by blinking to see who dared interrupt his slumber.

"H-Hey..." The voice of a young woman shyly greeted, causing (F/N)'s eyes to widen as he soon realized that violet streak on his ex-girlfriend short jet black hair, and she's behind his door. "C-Can we-" before she could say anything, (F/N) didn't hesitate on shutting the door. "Hey! I just wanna talk!" She said.

"..." (F/N) stood silent behind the door before speaking. "What is their to talk about, Veronica?" He questioned from beyond the door. "You cheated on me and I kicked you out. End of story." He said coldly.

"I know and it was a mistake!" Veronica said, earning a slight chuckle from (F/N) to which she didn't heard. "Brad dumped me the next day... he wanted to see if he could get with me behind your back." She muttered. "Can you just hear me out? Please..." She pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"..." (F/N) stayed silent, thinking whether or not to hear an explanation on how she became unfaithful. He turned the knob and pulled the door open for Veronica to see her ex-boyfriend standing before her.

"Thank you, (F/N)..." Veronica said with a small but sad smile across her face. But before she could step foot inside, something behind (F/N) caught her attention. It was a pair of pink panties sitting on the coffee table. "..." She was quiet for a moment until she spoke. "Uh, never mind..." She said, glancing at (F/N) a final time before turning away and walked off.

(F/N) watched as Veronica entered the elevator, leaving him with a puzzled expression. But as soon as he turned around when closing the door, he realized that he tossed Chica's panties on the coffee table.

After a while, (F/N) changed into his uniform and put away pair of panties before heading to work. He entered the office, picked up the tablet and sat down on the rolling chair. Just in time for the phone to ring as his watch hit the 12 AM mark. (F/N) then press a button in order for the Phone Guy's call to be heard.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long." The phone guy said, to which (F/N) didn't care for the compliment since seeing his ex-girlfriend put him in a sour mood. "I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant." He said, trying to adjust his statement.

"They better have not." (F/N) thought, checking the doors with the help of the lights before diving into the cameras to see everything's normal for now

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight." Phone Guy said.

"Lovely." (F/N) said, placing the tablet on his tablet and checked on the doors to see both Bonnie and Chica on the windows. He watched as they both attempted to seduce him with Bonnie holding an imaginary dick in the air and began stroking it near her mouth, while Chica pressed her breasts against the glass and gave (F/N) a single wink.

Once again, (F/N) politely declined the pair of horny animatronics invitations for a possible threesome, watching as they dropped their heads before walking off. He then went ahead and checked on each camera to see the two continuing to seduce by posing in a sexual manner.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead!" Phone Guy suggested, earning a raised brow from (F/N). "You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead." He added, causing (F/N) to glance at the phone before checking the doors with the tablet sitting on his lap. "Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!" He said before ending the call.

While (F/N) continued to check the cameras, he went to check on Foxy and watch as she waved at him through the gap in the curtain. He dismissed it and placed the tablet down before checking the doors. But once he checked on Foxy again, she was nowhere to be seen with a fully open curtain. (F/N) sharply turned his head towards the left, hearing the heavy footsteps of Foxy echo in the hallway as she approached the door at such speed.

Before (F/N) could shut the door, Foxy placed her hand on his wrist, preventing him from keeping the animatronic out. He was now face to face with Foxy to the point where her snout was lightly pressed against the tip of his nose.

The close encounter between the two caused Foxy to form a wicked idea to form in the shape of grin across her face as both her ears and tail perk up. She then presented her hook to (F/N), earning a feared expression to form as he slowly rolled himself away from the approaching animatronic.

Until (F/N)'s chair hit the end of the corner and was now at the mercy of Foxy as she towered over him in height. He clenched his eyes shut while his body tensed in preparation for what's to come, but nothing happened.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Foxy standing before him, with both hands resting by her side. (F/N) glanced upwards at the animatronic before she proceeded to take a seat on his lap. She then leaned down and captured his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him in place. He slowly wraps his arms around Foxy's waist, causing her tail to wag in glee.

It wasn't long before the two separated from the kiss, leaving (F/N) almost breathless while Foxy just simply smiled at him. He then felt her begin to grind against his crotch until he was erect. Foxy gazed into (F/N)'s eyes before taking the end of her hook and placed it directly in the gap of his shirt. (F/N) watched as Foxy seductively slid her body off of his lap, while skillfully sliding her hook downwards till (F/N)'s torso was exposed.

Foxy slid her metallic hand through the open uniform and glided her fingers across (F/N)'s skin. To which he lightly flinched due to the coldness of metal. He noticed a small smile form across Foxy's face before she buried her snout in the folds of (F/N)'s fly. Once her teeth caught the end of it, she unzipped by pulling downwards. Just enough for (F/N)'s cock to spring out in all of its veiny and pulsating glory.

(F/N) gulped whatever was left in his throat as Foxy rested both hands on each side of his inner thigh before engulfing his member with ease. Foxy carefully bobbed her head without any of her teeth getting in the way of her hasty blowjob. He gripped onto the bottom of his chair, clenching his teeth with closed eyes while Foxy bobbed her head faster and faster till the need to blow was inevitable. But before that could happen, Foxy reeled her head back just in the nick of time, leaving (F/N) panting while his cock throbbed in anticipation.

He watched as Foxy turned away, placing both her hands and knees on the checkerboard floor. She then pressed her upper body against the floor, leaving her rear raised in the air. Using two of her fingers, she presented (F/N) her soaking pussy which glistened under the office light. (F/N) approached the fox by placing a hand on her rear, causing her tail to wag in anticipation as he aligned his cock with her vagina before penetrating.

The two simultaneously threw their heads back upon penetration, before (F/N) proceeded to bring his hips back and forth as he thrusted his cock inside of Foxy's vagina. (F/N) gripped onto the animatronic's hips, gradually increasing his speed. Foxy turned her head over her shoulder, gazing at (F/N) with half-lid eyes. Her hot breath escaped her lips as she was being pounded from behind.

Without (F/N) even knowing, he'd already forgot about Veronica.

Anyways, while he was fucking another animatronic, he'd notice her ass cheeks ripple each time his hips came in contact with her rear. Just the sight alone drove him to raise a single hand in the air before bringing it down towards the right cheek of Foxy's rear. Earning an inaudible howl of pleasure from the animatronic as she threw her head back. (F/N) repeated this action on both ass cheeks, earning yet another inaudible howl.

Foxy then took (F/N) by surprise by gently shoving him to the floor, where the fox animatronic planted her hands and knees on each side of his legs. (F/N) watched as Foxy would then bounce on his cock reverse-cowgirl style. He rested his hands on her hips while she continued to ride his cock, causing her rear to ripple in effect with each bounce. Not only that, but she could feel the tip of (F/N)'s cock reach the deepest part of her vagina.

Soon enough, the two felt their end approaching as Foxy bounced faster and faster. Leaving (F/N) to witness the sight of his cock being enveloped by Foxy's vagina. He clenched his teeth before the two simultaneously climaxed. Shooting his sperm upwards inside of Foxy while she threw her head back in ecstasy, causing her to release her own juices all over his crotch. She had a look of pure ecstasy across her face as her heart-shaped pupils were half-lidded while her tongue hung out of her mouth.

After a while, the two laid against one another, with Foxy carefully laying on top of (F/N) as his arms were wrapped around her slim waist. Foxy had her arms wrapped around (F/N)'s neck while kissing both his face, lips, cheek, and neck. (F/N) couldn't help but grow a warm smile across his face at the animatronic's display of affection.

If the time wasn't 6AM, he would've stayed a bit longer.

Thankfully, Foxy understood and stood straight up, but not before helping (F/N) up to his feet. She then pulled him into a hug, kissing his lips a final time before breaking the embrace and leave the office with her tail wagging happily.

As soon as Foxy left, (F/N)'s phone began to ring, which gave him a puzzled look. He reached into his pocket and took the phone out, staring at whoever was calling him.

It was Brad.


	4. Night 4

While on the ride home, (F/N) has been contemplating whether to confront his ex-friend Brad. Never expecting him to call in the first place after catching him fuck his Veronica. (F/N) was so caught off-guard from the call, that he let it ring till it went to voicemail.

Anyways, it didn't matter - what's done is done. Brad made his decision, and paid the price for it. Whether Brad regrets it or not, he ain't getting any sympathy from (F/N) anytime soon.

Once (F/N) arrived at his apartment complex, he parked into his usual spot, and shut the engine off before exiting the vehicle. He then closed the door and locked his vehicle by turning the key. A deep sigh escaped his lips before (F/N) made his way towards the entrance. But the feeling of being watched crept into the back of his mind. (F/N) began to feel goosebumps throughout his body as his blood became cold due to fear.

Playing it safe, (F/N) hurried into the building till he reached the elevator and hid behind the controls. He'd quickly pressed the button to his floor, watching the doors would soon close. Once the elevator began ascending to his floor where he'll soon take a shower, and went to bed.

After awhile, (F/N) woke up from his slumber, later sitting up from his bed, and let out a loud yawn. He then began to stretch out his arms, cracking his joints in the process as they let out a satisfying pop. (F/N) dropped his arms onto his lap before turning his head to the side, and checked the time displayed on his electric clock sitting at his bedside.

It was around noon, not bad as he must've gotten at least seven hours of sleep. (F/N) wasted no time in tossing his covers aside, and made his way towards the bathroom. Starting his day before heading straight to work.

Once midnight came, (F/N) punched in and sat in his chair with his tablet placed on his lap. He wheeled his way towards the phone and answered it. Listening to the Phone Guy's voice, but (F/N) could tell something off. 

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Phone Guy informed him with what sounds like banging in the background. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you." He said, clearing his throat. "uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor." The banging continues. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" More banging. 

"Damn, something really wants to be let inside." (F/N) mentally thought. "And why does he want me to check the suits?"

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." Bang Bang. "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." He said, sounding... scared with some music playing. "You know..." a deep moan could be heard. "oh, no -" a loud screech caused (F/N) to jump with static following behind the sound. 

"Hello?" (F/N) grabbed the phone in an attempt to call the number, but all he heard was static - not even a dial. "Did I just hear... a murder?" He thought, placing the phone down and pushed him away from the table. Before feeling sick to his stomach in fear.

As (F/N) quickly checked the cameras, bringing the doors down and up, he failed to notice his power gradually decreasing. He was too focused on not allowing the three animatronics in. Politely denying Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's proposal for sex, which resulted in their saddened expressions before leaving the scene.

But that doesn't stop them from coming to the window and wasting more power, making (F/N)'s job extremely difficult. (F/N) checked the time on his watch. It was only 5 AM, and he's only got like 2% power left. The feeling in his stomach grew as (F/N) darted his eyes over the percentage, and the doors he left down since Bonnie and Chica stayed put behind them. He watched the number slowly decrease before everything turned black.

The power had run out.

(F/N) felt his blood turn cold, his entire body was paralyzed in fear as his heart raced. Many thoughts ran through his head while hearing some footsteps approaching. But the one that repeated was-

"Am I going to die?"

Quickly checking his watch, he saw that it was 5 AM. So he mentally prayed to whatever God was listening to help him in his time of need. But (F/N) knew it was pointless once he saw something flash in the corner of his eyes, followed by a familiar chime being played. And there she was, Freddy Fazbear. Her face and cleavage could be seen with light turning on and off like a light-switch. All the while she stared at (F/N) with a smile. 

(F/N) pressed every button on the tablet he stared at. Hoping some juice would still be left. When suddenly, the lights turned back on, and Freddy Fazbear was standing in front of (F/N), who he jumped back and said-

"Oh shit!" (F/N) exclaimed.

Freddy tilted her head as she looked over at the nightwatchman, lightly giggling at the young man's reaction to her unexpected presence. (F/N) gulped whatever was left in his mouth, feeling like there was a catch with this one.

But he would soon find out when Freddy took a couple steps forward, before taking a seat on his lap. He faintly blushed at the sudden invasion of privacy, which Freddy didn't seem to care as her arm was around his neck, and her hand cupping his face. Her fixated gaze caused (F/N) to feel like prey under the predator's eyes.

Freddy then took it upon herself to end the space between them by pressing her plump lips against his. (F/N) was taken aback from the animatronic's action, and felt her lips stay put. Only to have her tongue lick his lips, asking permission for entrance. But (F/N) wouldn't budge and kept his lips closed. The animatronic continued this act for a short moment, before rubbing her lower-half against his crotch.

(F/N) let out a sharp breath, giving Freddy an open window to invade his mouth with her tongue. Where she tasted, swirled, and fought his tongue for dominance. Freddy won since (F/N) stood no chance against the smirking animatronic. So he didn't feel the need to resist any longer and to just fall into his desires. He caught Freddy by surprise once his hands made their way over towards her ass, and gave them a good old squeeze. She reeled herself back from (F/N)'s lips, silently moaning as he continued to squeeze and knead her rear in his hands. 

The animatronic laid her head on (F/N)'s shoulder, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her. As his fingers found their way towards her sex holes. Where (F/N) began to rub her lower lips with his fingers, and trace a circle around her puckering asshole. Freddy would often shake and tremble from the odd, but pleasing sensation. Enough for her to start trailing kisses up and down the side of (F/N)'s neck with her arms hugging him. (F/N) then inserted a single finger in Freddy's vagina and asshole, feeling her moist walls surround it as he began to finger her. Causing an immediate reaction from Freddy as she threw her head back and let out a silent gasp.

Looks like Freddy has never been touched this way before. So whatever (F/N) was doing is all new to her from the looks of it. Encouraging him to proceed even further by adding another finger inside, and finger her holes at a moderate pace. (F/N) could feel Freddy shake on top of him, as she's being the submissive one here instead of him. Gradually increasing his pace and finger her sex holes faster and faster. He could feel Freddy's wall clamp against his fingers, signaling that she's about to cum. And encourage (F/N) even more as he continues to finger her, until she releases onto his fingers, and stains his lap with her love juices.

(F/N) then took out his fingers from Freddy's sex holes. Spotting one of his hands with two fingers coated and dripping in Freddy's discharge. He thought that since she climaxed, that he probably wouldn't get to have sex with her. But he was soon proven wrong when Freddy's hand went south, and unzipped his fly. She then reached inside, freeing (F/N)'s pulsating length.

Aligning (F/N)'s cock up with Freddy's soaked pussy, she placed the tip of it under her lower lips. Before slamming herself down and take it all in. Causing both (F/N) and Freddy to throw their heads back in pleasure. Both of which soon faced each other, and leaned in for another kiss as Freddy began a series of gentle bounces. While lip-locked, (F/N)'s tongue fought against Freddy's for dominance this time. Their tongues danced with one another as they swirled around and exchanged saliva.

Eventually, (F/N) won the fight and invaded Freddy's mouth with his tongue, squeezing her thick ass cheeks in the process. Feeling the tip of his dick hit the deepest parts of Freddy's vagina. (F/N) parted from the animatronic's lips in exchange for air, leaving Freddy to gaze at him with half-lidded eyes as she bounced at a moderate pace. Her walls surrounded (F/N)'s cock like a sock, a perfect fit you could say. Even when Freddy was too deep in ecstasy, she soon realized that her nipples were showing, and needed to be tended to. So Freddy pulled (F/N)'s head into her breasts, and kept him there. He instantly got the message and cupped her huge tits in hand. Taking one of her erect nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking the nipple with his tongue, while kneading her breasts.

(F/N) felt Freddy increase her pace from the added pleasure to her chest, and bounce a bit fast on his cock. Her walls began to clamp around it, as his dick was twitching. Both of them were on the brink of climaxing. So their actions towards each other were intensified. And as a result, (F/N) roughly groped Freddy's breasts and bit her nipple, while Freddy bounced faster and faster. Filling the room with sounds of (F/N)'s moaning and skin clapping against one another.

As they stared at one another, they decided to lean in for another deep, passionate kiss before simultaneously cumming together. Soon enough, the pair would reach their climax. With Freddy coating (F/N)'s cock with her love juices, and (F/N) pumping his seed deep within Freddy's vagina. Causing bits of semen to squirt out and drip out of Freddy's cunt, staining (F/N)'s pants and chair. Even going so far as to stain the floor as a result with a pool of mixed juices growing beneath them. The pair were in each other's arms, panting from their sexual high ending. (F/N) had his arms wrapped around Freddy, while she kept her arms around his neck. They then looked at each other once more, resulting in Freddy lovingly pecking his lips before pulling herself out of (F/N), and kneeled before his flaccid dick.

Freddy took (F/N) by surprise and engulfed the entirety of his member in her mouth. Gently bobbing her head as she sucked in her cheeks, swirling her tongue around the dick inside her mouth and taste the mixed juices coating it. (F/N) gripped the bottom of the chair, feeling the need to climax once more as his cock begins to harden. But the blowjob didn't last long as Freddy soon took her lover's dick out of her mouth. Resulting in (F/N) shooting ropes of semen all over the shocked animatronic's face.

Giving Freddy a facial, (F/N) laid against the chair and panted. He stared at the animatronic who looked at him with one of her eyes closed. And watch as Freddy would slowly lick her lips which caught some semen next to her cheek with the tip of her tongue. Earning a mad blush to form on (F/N)'s face as Freddy gave him a seductive smirk.

Just in time for time to read 6 AM.

After awhile, (F/N) left the restaurant after cleaning himself up. Making his way towards his vehicle in the empty parking lot. As soon as he reached the driver's side, he felt a tap in his shoulder. He turned over to see someone he didn't expect to see in person.

"Brad?" (F/N) called out in shock, before receiving a punch to the face.


End file.
